Extreme Innuendo
by BoydBlog
Summary: Entry for 'A Picture is Worth a 1000 Words Contest' - Edward makes Bella’s blood boil. Would he push her too far? Would her frustration make her want to do something she never thought possible?


**A Picture is Worth a 1000 Words Contest**

**Title:** Extreme Innuendo

**Pen name: **BoydBlog

**Inspirational photo number:** 3

**To view the photos for this contest visit: **http://i618(DOT)photobucket(DOT)com/albums/tt268/Rosalynn7885/contestcollage(DOT)png

**Rating: **M

**Summary:** Entry for the 'A Picture is Worth a 1000 Words' contest. Edward makes Bella's blood boil. Would he push her too far? Would her frustration make her want to do something she never thought possible?

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit:**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/a_picture_is_worth_a_1000_words_contest/76199/

~o~

**A/N: Thank you to my awesome beta CW. You inspire me.**

I can't believe that Alice hasn't shown up yet. I was stuck here alone with Edward, her obnoxious older brother. He was complaining about the size of the bedrooms and cursing as he tried in vain to keep the fire lit.

Thank God he was only going to be here for two nights. I think I would go insane if I had to be under the same roof as him for any longer than that.

It never ceased to amaze me how up-himself he was. Sure, he was drop-dead gorgeous. And didn't he know it. It irked me no end that even though I knew what an absolute wanker he was, he could still make my heart-rate go up and my undies soggy with one intense gaze, or a seemingly innocent gesture, like helping me to take off my coat when I arrived at the cabin less than thirty minutes ago.

"This kindling must be _wet_, Bella," he smirked at me; his eyes travelled from my face slowly, deliberately down to the button-fly of my jeans and back up again. I felt my face ignite in the most heated of blushes, as he looked straight at me. His jaw flexed, and his mouth opened slightly, his eyes were blazing. He fucking just licked his lips!

Oh fuck! I couldn't take much more of this, where the hell is Alice?

I didn't respond to him as he chuckled at my reaction and turned back to the fire. I knew he was just goading me; he gained immense pleasure at making me uncomfortable.

I stomped over to the entryway where my backpack was laying haphazardly on the floor and I desperately dug around in the pocket to find my phone.

Great, no service.

We were so far from anywhere, and the trees surrounding the lake where gigantic. I felt like I'd have to morph into a spider monkey to get to the top of one of them just to get enough reception to make a damn call, and get away from Edward Cullen.

I stood at the doorway like an idiot, wishing that the phone would suddenly ring, or I'd hear Alice's car as it approached down the gravel driveway; anything to stop me from having to look at, or converse with the cruel Sex God that was standing three meters from me.

In my idiotic stupor, I hadn't realized Edward had stalked over to stand beside me. He gently took my hand that held my phone and looked intently at the screen. His hand was warm and surprisingly soft. I froze in that second, holding my breath because he was standing too close and the last thing I needed to do was to inhale his fucking delectable cologne.

"There's no use, Bella," he cooed in his slow velvety voice that made my pulse race and my body tingle. I stared down at his hand as his long and elegant fingers slid suggestively over my knuckles up to my wrist, curling around in a light grasp.

He was wearing a sexy-as-fuck pinky ring and I thought my body was going to spontaneously combust with pure desire. He tugged on my wrist, trying to pull me back into the room. "Why don't you _come_ _with me,_ in front of the fire?" God damn you Edward Cullen and your incessant innuendos.

I looked up to his face and my body shook with a mixture of anger and lust. Two could play at this game.

"No thanks Edward," I spat. "I'm feeling rather _HOT _as it is. I think I'll just sit outside and read a book until Alice gets here." I yanked my hand away and stomped over to the bookcase that was just off the hallway and grabbed the first book that my fingers touched. I was out of my depth with Edward. I needed to get away from him.

I brushed passed him, strode through the door and around to the lake side of the cabin. I saw a couple of teak lounge chairs and huffed as I sat myself in one, my rage turning into frustration. Why did he do this to me?

Alice always said that Edward hassled me because he had secretly been interested in me ever since he saw me kiss Mike Newton at the prom five years ago. Well, if he was so 'interested' in me, why in the hell did he have to constantly make my blood boil?

ARGHH.

And then I felt his warmth as he glided by me to sit on the adjacent chair. Scowling to myself I continued to pretend to read my book, thoroughly determined not to let him get under my skin.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to upset you." Shit, why was he saying this to me? He sounded genuine, but there was no way I was going to look at him.

There was a long uncomfortable silence. I assumed he was reading as well, and then an unbidden fantasy crept into my mind. What would Edward Cullen do if I actually gave him a positive response to his constant sexual allusion?

I sat there and fantasized about shocking the shit out of him. All I would need to do was get up, lick my lips, walk over and straddle him, throw the book he is reading on the ground, and breathe very, very heavily. I would grind myself inappropriately onto his groin. I would lean my body onto his and whisper in his ear that I _wanted_ him. I would kiss his jaw, slowly, erotically, then build up to a frenzied passion, satisfying my carnal need.

Would he reciprocate?

Well, there really was only one way to find out. Alice could arrive at any moment; he suggested we 'come' together in front of the fire. My mind was set. If I look over to him now and he has that 'fuck-me' look, then I will do just that.

I slowly lowered my book and looked across at Edward.


End file.
